Skeletons in the closet
by Optimus Bob
Summary: A crack fic! Sunstreaker discovers Prowl's secret and decides to use it to his advantage. He gets more than he bargained for. STICKY PNP, language and ref to prostitution. Do not read if you don't like. Warnings are clear. Characters maybe OC


_A/N: Another de-anoned kink request... Why? Because I'm bored, I have insomnia and I can so there :P And of course you can never have enough Prowl! (In my opinion). Also Losing Control is still in long hand draft for the next chapter sooo I am procrastinating... again. _

_This maybe continued on the anon meme at a much later date and if I do it will be updated here too, but for now it is purely oneshot fun!_

_Please enjoy WARNINGS is sticky pnp, language and has references to prostitution. Do NOT like if those things offend you. _

**Skeletons in the Closet**

The mech sat idly skimming through the archives of Teletraan 1. Being stuck on Earth meant that for any enjoyable entertainment he had to look up old data files that used to be shown back on Cybertron. He flicked through, having watched most of the media files. He decided to hack into the old police files.

"There's got to be something I can watch in here, police always keep the best stuff for themselves." He grinned as he came across a secure file. Other mechs considered him a jock, a joker but few knew of his talent for hacking before he became a member of Prime's team. He chuckled to himself as the file opened with relative ease. Taking every precaution, the mech locked the door to the monitor room, didn't want anyone walking in on him. This was his own private time. Well a 'bot had to do something to stop himself from going crazy while on monitor duty.

He browsed through the files until he found what he was looking for. Some were more explicit than others but all he wanted was the standard old interfacing, none of that weird fetish stuff for him. It didn't take much to get him aroused, especially when he was this bored. He paused on a data file; he turned the audio down so only he could hear it. Playing the data file he could tell it had been a secret recording, he frowned slightly wondering why the police had recorded data files of interface sessions with prostitutes. He watched closely as the image flickered slightly, a pale mech entered the room, his frame had clearly been altered to be more stream lined and there was virtually no armour on his frame. For a 'bot he was virtually naked. Another mech followed him; he was much larger and was quite clearly the client.

The golden mech watching idly brushed his interface cover as the larger mech pushed the prostitute roughly onto the berth. He was quick; the prostitute struggled and moaned as the large mech thrust his hips hard. Wrists were pinned down onto the berth with a slap and the customer removed his interface module only to thrust it into the waiting port of his prey. The prostitute moaned and squirmed as their client grunted loudly. Their cries and moans aroused the watching mech considerably; he had now removed his own interface module and was stroking it fiercely, gently flicking his connector cables making himself gasp. The data file flickered a little and the prostitute was shifted to be pounded against the wall pinned on their front, their face in full view of the camera videoing them. The golden mech glanced up at the data file and his optics came to rest on the prostitute's face.

"No!! GaaaaAAAHHH!!!" Sunstreaker fell off his chair as he overloaded, sending silvery transfluid splattering up his chassis. Without bothering to clean himself he slapped the pause on the data file and rewound it to freeze on the prostitute's face. Gripping the console he forced himself back into his chair and his mouth dropped open in shock. The paint was a different colour; the lack of armour had distracted him but that face was unmistakable. Sunstreaker gawped at the screen before remembering himself. Wiping himself down he stood and proceeded to record the entire data file. He skimmed through the rest of the restricted file; all were along the same lines. All of them: the same prostitute. He returned his optics to the original data file and shook his head in disbelief as Prowl's frozen image stared back at him.

****

Prowl strolled through the corridor absorbed in the data pad he was reading. He had only vacated his office for some energon but didn't see why walking should stop him from working. He entered his office without glancing up; placing the energon cube on his desk he paused to type and then put the pad down. A pair of feet were crossed over his desk; his optics drew up the golden mech's frame as he lounged in his chair.

"Sunstreaker, get your feet off my desk now."

Sunstreaker smirked and obliged moving gracefully around to the other side of the desk to face the tactician.

"What do you want?"

"I have something to show you... something I have learned about you that I think will come in very useful." He smirked and slumped in the opposite chair defiantly placing his feet once more on the desk. Prowl eyed him carefully and with one swift movement knocked his legs backward sending both Sunstreaker and the chair to the floor.

"Hey!" Sunstreaker yelled indignantly scrambling to his feet. Prowl was already seated at his desk and had picked up another data pad.

"Aren't you going to watch it then?" Sunstreaker leaned over his desk and pressed a button on Prowl's personal monitor.

Prowl's face held a firm frown. "You do realise how many regulations you have just broken don't you?"

Sunstreaker laughed shortly. "Not as many as you have." He picked up the chair and sat opposite, grinning.

Prowl's attention was drawn to the screen, his expression remained impassive as he watched the data file. Without waiting to see another he turned it off. Sunstreaker waited, watching him carefully. Prowl shifted in his seat a little and brought his clasped hands to rest on the desk in front of him.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" He glanced up at the younger mech who looked distinctly pleased with himself.

"I think you have some explaining to do." He goaded cheerfully.

"Do I?"

"Oh come on Prowl! You can't deny that the prostitute is you!"

"I have done no such thing."

"So it is you?!"

"Yes."

"Oh this is just brilliant!" Sunstreaker chuckled. Prowl remained unfazed and merely watched him.

"Bet you're willing to do anything to stop this tasty bit of information getting out then huh?" Sunstreaker stood and slid over to Prowl's side of the desk, invading his personal space. The tactician didn't move and sighed quietly.

"I would prefer it not to be public knowledge yes... that is why they are or were secured files. I am rather interested in how you managed to access them."

Sunstreaker trailed a finger across the desk, drifting slowly up Prowl's arm feeling the uptight SIC tense at his touch. "This isn't about me... this is about you... wanting me to keep a secret." He grinned as Prowl's optics narrowed.

"What is it you want Sunstreaker?"

"Now we're getting somewhere." He pulled the arm of Prowl's chair so he was facing him, his golden legs draping either side of Prowl's knees. "I. want. you."

"Excuse me?" Prowl was genuinely surprised he had expected Sunstreaker to ask for leniency when he pulled a prank but this?

"You heard me... give me what you gave them."

"You can't be serious?"

"Deadly serious. You satisfy me and I won't tell anyone your secret. I am sure Prime would be very interested to know who is Second in Command really is, wouldn't you?"

Prowl growled softly as Sunstreaker playfully trailed his fingers over his frame. "Think very carefully before you head down this road Sunstreaker." Prowl's voice was low, quiet.

"Oh I have thought about it... very much." Sunstreaker purred as he slipped closer, his knees resting on the chair, straddling Prowl's legs. The tactician was tense, he could feel it. His fists clenched on the arms of the chair, Sunstreaker smiled. "And it starts... right now." He whispered in Prowl's audio as his hands pinned his wrists to the chair arms. The golden mech kissed Prowl's cheek softly. "I mean do you even realise how difficult it is to convince someone around here to just fuck you... no strings... no attachments... you should be very good at that."

Sunstreaker pulled back incredibly smug, his module aroused. Prowl glared at him darkly, his mouth curled in a barely repressed snarl as Sunstreaker grabbed his wrists and forced them round the back of the chair holding them there with one hand he reached for Prowl's interface cover with the other, retracting it smoothly. He grinned again as he felt Prowl's air intakes increase, his body heating up with anticipation. Without taking his optics off Prowl's he lifted his module and teasingly stroked the entrance to Prowl's port with the tip, eliciting a gasp from the stoic tactician.

That was enough, he plugged his module into the port firmly his data stream pulsing strongly, Prowl's body bucked at the sensation, his mouth slightly parted as his back arched, straining his arms painfully. Sunstreaker moaned as his data stream increased. Prowl was struggling, Sunstreaker was toying with his module, squeezing it feeling the data stream go unanswered.

"Do you want this?" He purred into Prowl's neck, licking cables with his glossa. He knew how painful and frustrating not having his own module plugged in was, not being able to match the other data stream. He knew Prowl couldn't overload like this. He moaned again as Prowl writhed in frustration beneath him, stifling a groan of his own. "Tell me you want me to fuck you... and I will."

Prowl growled, clenching his jaw. Sunstreaker's data stream was pounding into him and his hand on his module was almost painful. He felt himself heating up with no release. "Yes." He hissed. "I want you to."

"Say the words." Sunstreaker leered down at him, clearly enjoying being in control. Prowl's optics offlined at the intensity of his eager data stream. His cortex was overwhelmed with the sensation but his logic processors remained untouched from the waves of crackling energy assaulting his sensor net. He focused his mind on that part and opened his optics. His voice thick with need and arousal. He smirked at Sunstreaker who frowned.

"Fuck me Sunstreaker... now! Do it!" Sunstreaker plugged Prowl's module into his port arching his back as Prowl's data stream attacked his sensor net. Prowl actually cried out at the sudden contact. His whole body tense as their data streams matched. It didn't take Sunstreaker long to overload filling Prowl's port with warm fluid, collapsing over him with a mewl of exertion.

Prowl allowed his body to lock enjoying the pleasurable energy crackling through Sunstreaker's module. He remained focused his optics clear, he refused to allow himself to overload. He released his module with his now free hands and shoved Sunstreaker onto the floor. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned himself before tossing it at Sunstreaker who stood shakily. His face was a picture of relieved bliss.

"Oh this is going to be so worth it." He moaned breathless. Prowl raised an orbital ridge at him.

"You're dismissed Sunstreaker, you got what you came for."

"Oh... no..." He sidled up to Prowl rubbing his hips, his groin against him. "I am not finished with you yet Prowl, you see I have a copy of that data file, so you'll give me what I want whenever I want it." He kissed him lightly before turning to leave.

Prowl smirked knowingly, his logic processors already working over time. "Sunstreaker..."

The golden mech turned as Prowl's bland expression stared back at him from the now tidy desk.

"That one was for free."

"What? You... you want me to pay you!?" His face contorted in disgust. "I'm not doing that! This is Blackmail Prowl, you're paying me remember?"

Prowl gave Sunstreaker an innocent small smile that threw the golden mech entirely, having hardly ever seen him smile.

"You want me to give you what I gave them...or not?" He blinked at him with wide optics. Sunstreaker felt uncomfortable. "Well yeah... but... I don't have anything."

Prowl's smile grew; Sunstreaker noticed how attractive he was when he smiled. 'Guess that explains the job.' He thought absently.

"Don't worry, I will think of something... suitable." Prowl purred seductively, sending Sunstreaker's capacitor into rapid nervous cycles. Just the sound of his voice was turning him on. Prowl held his gaze.

"Until next time then Sunstreaker?"

"Yeah... yes... definitely...soon..." He stammered and left the office.

Prowl's face straightened as soon as the door closed; rolling his optics he rubbed the bridge of his nose. After a moment he returned to his work as if nothing had happened. He had known this was going to happen at some point. A faint curl of a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. 'Poor Sunstreaker, doesn't have any idea who he's dealing with.' He thought with bemusement.

****

Sunstreaker turned up to Prowl's quarters discreetly that evening. Prowl was waiting for him, he hated having to finish his work early but this was a more important issue that he had to deal with, before it got out of hand.

Prowl answered the door of his quarters. "I didn't expect you back so soon." He lied, his expression deadpan.

Sunstreaker snorted with amusement and pushed his way into the room. Prowl subtly locked the door behind him. "You can't tell me you're not up for it Prowl… I've watched all those data files; you were one busy pleasure 'bot." He grinned as he lounged himself on the berth. Prowl remained where he was.

"In that case, you better take what you came for."

Sunstreaker frowned and sat up. "That's not how it's supposed to work, you're supposed to please me… so get over here, don't make me have to drag you." Sunstreaker was still grinning at him, his lust clearly visible as he looked Prowl up and down.

"Well actually Sunstreaker, if you had paid attention, you would have noticed that I was a specific type of pleasure 'bot."

"What?" Sunstreaker's face fell in confusion. "There are types?!"

"Yes of course. Mine was to fulfil particular fantasies." Prowl spoke to him as if he was reading a duty roster. If he was affected by the situation he did not reveal it.

"Fantasies…?" Sunstreaker repeated his voice quiet, dark with arousal. "What kind of fantasies?"

"The rougher kind. Many of my clients liked to dominate; the majority of them had rape fantasies… so I played the part."

"Ooohh that explains some of those data files then… didn't look like you enjoyed it… looked like they were hurting you."

'Now he decides to care for my feelings.' Prowl surmised with faint amusement. "It was all an act. If you want what I gave them… that is what you'll get."

Sunstreaker's face broke into a wide grin. He growled wantonly and leapt of the berth pushing Prowl into the wall with some force. "Oh… that is fine by me." He nipped at Prowl's jaw and neck, his glossa flicking out over sensitive nerve bundles, Prowl whimpered faintly as Sunstreaker pressed into him hard, crushing his door wings against the wall painfully. Prowl's mouth parted in a gasp, Sunstreaker filled his mouth with his glossa, moaning into him as he forced it deep into his mouth, his throat, tickling yet more sensitive circuitry. He grabbed Prowl's hands and pinned them above his head with one hand.

"This time… I am going to make you overload hard." He thrust his hips forward roughly causing Prowl's frame to ride up the wall. He bit back a cry as his armour scraped along the bulkhead.

"Aren't… you… worried… Unngghh… that someone… Ooohhh… will find out what you're doing?"

Sunstreaker laughed as Prowl struggled to speak against the force of his thrusts as he gyrated against him. "No… not unless you tell them."

Prowl's optics met his. "How do you know… I Aaahh… haven't already?"

Sunstreaker smiled disdainfully, feeling completely in control. "We wouldn't be here now if you had." He groaned as he lifted his module up teasing his own connector cables, biting his lip at the feeling. He thrust it into Prowl with enough force to slam him back into the wall. Sunstreaker grunted as his data stream picked a fast pace. He pressed his fingers into Prowl's port circling the sealing collar before ramming them inside.

"GaaAAAHHH!!" Prowl yelled and squirmed beneath the firm grasp as Sunstreaker pumped his port.

"That's it… I want you to struggle for me." He forced a hard pulse of his data stream into Prowl who moaned loudly his voice catching in his throat. "Scream for me… like the dirty whore that you are." Sunstreaker snarled nastily too caught up in the throes of his own passion to even think about Prowl's untouched module. He wrenched the black and white mech from the wall and threw him to the floor letting the connector cables grow taut before falling onto him, pinning him down.

Prowl's legs thrashed and kicked the pinging of his module almost too painful to bear. He held onto that controlled logical part of his brain, refusing to let the frustration and pain take over. Sunstreaker wanted a show he would give him a show. He batted out with his free hand, slapping Sunstreaker hard across the face. Sunstreaker gawped at him in surprise and anger, growling he snatched Prowl's struggling arms trying to push him off and slammed them to the ground forcing Prowl into a deep rough kiss.

"For that you stay frustrated." He growled his mouth curled in a snarl as his data stream increased pace. Prowl all but trembled from the intensity brought to a peak but unable to release he cried out in frustration fading to a whimper as Sunstreaker overloaded hard pumping transfluid into him. Prowl couldn't help but arch his back into the other 'bots overload. His module ached and he hissed loudly as Sunstreaker took it in a firm grasp. Leaving his own module inside Prowl's port he tugged the module sharply relishing the squirm of discomfort and pain from the tactician.

"Primus you feel good." He growled.

Prowl glared at him. "The feeling is not mutual." He growled wincing as Sunstreaker scraped his fingers down his connector cables. He jerked slightly as he felt Sunstreaker's module ping ready again. Giving Prowl's module a seductive lick he released his data stream once more into Prowl.

"GaaAAAHHH…" Prowl threw his head back at the renewed assault on his sensor net. "No… please…" He moaned deeply. His pleas just turned Sunstreaker on more, he massaged Prowl's module matching the rhythm of his own pulsing data stream.

Prowl felt himself losing grip on his functions as the sparks of overload built up within him… "Nooo…" He groaned. Sunstreaker was relentless; his vision becoming blurry Prowl detached himself from the pleasure pain signals threatening to overwhelm his thought processes. With as much feigned panic as he could muster he screamed straining his vocal processor, the sound caused Sunstreaker to stall, his data stream faltering. Prowl dimmed his optics and glanced up at the now worried expression on Sunstreaker's face.

"Hurting… you're… hurting me…" Prowl breathed his face plates scrunching in a grimace. He felt Sunstreaker almost drop his module at the revelation, he fumbled before leaning down to kiss Prowl softly. Prowl smiled inwardly as Sunstreaker plugged his aching module into his port. He murmured into his audios.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… got carried away…" He whimpered as Prowl held back his data stream slowing it right down, grabbing hold of Sunstreaker's helm he yanked his head back sharply. Sunstreaker gasped.

"Harder…" Prowl mouthed to him. Sunstreaker did as he was told and released the full force of his data stream into Prowl. Prowl remained in control matching his pace his back and head lifting off the floor as Sunstreaker overloaded once more, forcing Prowl into his own crashing overload. Prowl clawed at Sunstreaker's frame pushing him away. Sunstreaker roared with pleasure as he felt Prowl's burst of transfluid coat and fill his port. He pushed Prowl back by his shoulders, his hands dropping to the floor to pin him by his door wings. He stroked them gently mewling softly into Prowl's neck and kissing his cheek, his face.

"That was slaggin' amazing Prowl."

He gasped. He disconnected both modules, shudders of energy rippling through him. Prowl had offlined his optics, Sunstreaker knelt back down beside him, gently shaking his shoulder. He chuckled to himself believing Prowl to be in recharge, cleaning himself up caressed the red chevron on Prowl's forehead, kissing it lightly before he ventured quietly out of the room.

Prowl gritted his dentals against the sensitive, tingling touch waiting only until the door had shut behind Sunstreaker to online his optics. He growled disapprovingly as he cleaned up the fluids seeping from his port. Standing he reached up to a high shelf located on the far wall and switched off the recording device. Pressing playback he smirked to himself, satisfied with the results.

****

He allowed Sunstreaker's visits to continue for a whole week, secretly recording each time. He even allowed Sunstreaker one toy, which much to Prowl's lack of surprise was an electric stinger. Not powerful enough to cause damage or intense pain but enough to make even him scream his creator's name in blissful agony. Sunstreaker became more forceful and rough each time, almost to the point of angry. Prowl knew what he was doing, he knew where it would lead. Every time he asked Sunstreaker if this was what he really wanted to be doing, the question always threw the golden mech and he always left more confused about what he'd done and even angrier upon his next visit. Prowl wasn't finished yet, although he knew this would be Sunstreaker's last visit, whether he liked or not.

****

Sunstreaker was angry; the way Prowl kept questioning him every single time he paid him a visit made him feel like a youngling caught out red handed. He hated it. He was going to fuck that tactician until he couldn't walk never mind speak. "Damn glitch!" Sunstreaker swore out loud punching a bulkhead in frustration on the way to Prowl's quarters. He had always wondered how Prowl was going to make him pay, and every time he left more frustrated than when he'd arrived. "Argghh… get out my slaggin' head!" He yelled to the ceiling gripping his helm.

He increased his air intakes in an attempt to calm down before thumping loudly on Prowl's door. Prowl appeared looking as calm and unfeeling as ever. If any of this even bothered him he'd never shown it, never told anyone either. It infuriated Sunstreaker he had to feel something! He was going to make him beg to be fucked before this night was out.

"That's not very discreet." Prowl stated blandly.

Sunstreaker snarled and whirled round landing a hard punch across Prowl's face sending him staggering back into the door. Prowl wiped away the energon that beaded on his lip. He'd seen it coming Prowl was prepared for this, he had successfully wound Sunstreaker up so tightly that the golden mech could simply not think straight and was acting on pure impulse.

"So… that's how you want it?" He asked simply, keeping his voice to a low purr. Sunstreaker rolled his optics with lust at the sound of his voice.

"You're fraggin' right that's how I want it!" He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Prowl who took a step back. 'Interesting… that's a first…' He mused to himself.

"Lie your slutty aft on that damn berth!" Sunstreaker almost screeched at him.

Prowl held up his hands in surrender and walked calmly over to the berth. "As you wish." He replied as he lay himself down.

Sunstreaker pounced on him, his nerves getting the better of him he used the gun to force Prowl's legs apart and practically ripped open his interface cover with trembling fingers.

"Are you sure you're alright Sunstreaker?" Prowl asked ever so softly.

"Yes… I am now…" He brushed the muzzle of his weapon against the sealing collar of Prowl's port. Prowl gasped, as in control as he was he did not relish having a gun that close to his interfacing equipment.

"I am going to fuck you hard… you're going to scream my name and I don't care if you overload… you understand...?" He glared at Prowl, who blinked at him.

"Perfectly."

"Good." Sunstreaker snarled, placing the weapon by Prowl's head he thrust his module into Prowl's port, Prowl hadn't expected him to start so fast and he cried out as his sealing collar burned with friction. His hands grabbed Sunstreaker's heaving shoulders, pain shooting through him with each pulse of the data stream. He squeezed his optics closed. He knew this was the plan, it was going to hurt, it had before, he could ride it out. 'Focus.' He growled at himself as his head began swimming in static, the pain making his tanks want to purge. Arching his back roughly, he bucked his hips into the data stream. Sunstreaker moaned with pleasure at the sudden jerk against him.

Prowl ignored the alarms flashing his cortex and his own pinging, needy module. He stared up at Sunstreaker who was lost in himself his mouth parted widely in a low groan of pleasure. Prowl wrapped his legs around Sunstreaker's waist, shaking him out of the throes of ecstasy. He clutched at his neck and his fingers dug in beneath armour plating finding the precise bundle of nerves. He pinched it hard.

"AAAarrgghh…. What the FRAG PROWL!!" Sunstreaker froze as pain shot down his spinal column. He glared at the tactician beneath him who beheld a slight smirk on his lips.

Prowl moved his other hand to his own module and released it, giving it a few small strokes before pushing it into Sunstreaker's port. The mech squirmed, unable to release the vice like grip on his neck. Prowl planted a deep arousing kiss on his mouth, his glossa exploring every inch of it, Sunstreaker whimpered.

He winced as Prowl used his neck as leverage to pull himself up closer. "I have Uuunnngghh… something to tell… you…"

"Can't it wait?!" Sunstreaker squeaked incredulously feeling his data stream start to go thready, weaker.

Prowl smiled up at him seductively, his own data stream hammering into Sunstreaker's sensor net in slow deliberate pulses. Each one harder than the last.

"I have to tell you why I was a prostitute…"

Sunstreaker bucked against the insistent steady data stream. "But… I don't care…" He whined his hands pressing onto the berth his anger all but washed away in arousal.

"Oh you will." Prowl purred. He leaned closer; his glossa flickered over his audio. "I was an undercover agent." He whispered, falling back onto the berth.

Sunstreaker squirmed and moaned loudly as Prowl continued to pulse his data stream harder and faster causing Sunstreaker's air intake to sound like pants, unable to take in enough air before the next pulse pounded into him.

"What…?" His optics were wide questioning, for the first time fearful.

"I was working for… Ooohh Primus yes… for Prime…." Prowl moaned his own arousal finally getting all the satisfaction it wanted. He felt Sunstreaker freeze in his grasp, trembling against his data stream, his own module pulsing, despite his growing anxiety.

"No… I saw the files… you were GaaAAAHHH… Ooohhh please… stop…."

"Oh no I am just getting started." Prowl twisted sharply, pinning Sunstreaker beneath him as he straddled his writhing heated frame. "I was hunting… a traitor… Aaahh… leaking our secrets…"

Sunstreaker opened his mouth to protest but was cut off as a sharp wail of intense pleasure washed over him, turning into one of pain as Prowl twisted the nerve bundle in his neck.

"I was caught." Prowl leaned closer. "They tried to… erase my… memory." He watched as realisation hit Sunstreaker who was now struggling against the needs of his own module. "I spend the next month working there until I was rescued." Prowl threw his head back as overload hit him hard. Roaring through the waves of tingling rushing pleasure his whole body wracked with spasms as his fluid spilled into Sunstreaker's port. The mech bucked against him, shrieking as he tried to fight his own overload, guilt and fear gripping at his spark. He fell limp with a whimper as Prowl fell over him. His cooling systems whining at top speed.

Sunstreaker remained perfectly still as Prowl stirred. Much to his discomfort Prowl didn't seem annoyed or angry if anything he appeared to be pleased with himself. "Who… who rescued?" Sunstreaker asked hoarsely.

Prowl chuckled genuinely amused. He disconnected the modules and gently wiped Sunstreaker's frame. "Optimus did."

Sunstreaker's optics grew wide. "What? Then why did you let me do this?"

Prowl's smile disappeared, his face appeared sad. "While Prime knows about it, I would much rather he not have to see what I went through, he didn't want me to do it, tried to order me not to, but it was necessary. The traitor was caught once my memory had been restored."

Sunstreaker shuttered his optics in disbelief and guilt. He didn't know what to say. He felt Prowl shift and leave the berth he glanced across. Prowl was perched on the edge of his desk a monitor turned to face him, he pressed play. Sunstreaker's jaw dropped in horror as the screen showed him all his visitations, some of which made him look like he'd raped Prowl.

"But… you were willing…!"

"I know that… and I wouldn't lie about it." Prowl's rich voice was firm. "But you can see how things can be misinterpreted now can't you?"

Sunstreaker dropped his head and nodded weakly. Prowl moved and knelt in front of him gathering his face in his hands. His voice was steady, his cool blue optics were hard unwavering. "Don't ever try to pull a stunt like this again Sunstreaker. It will only end badly for you and this data file may inadvertently find itself in the hands of Prime."

"But you said you wouldn't lie."

"And I won't if I'm asked but things get misplaced, they get hacked into don't they Sunstreaker?"

"Look I'm sorry alright!... I just wanted someone who I could frag and have no consequences with." He stood frustrated and tried to leave. Prowl slammed him into the wall onto his chest. Pressing his strong frame against him, Prowl growled wantonly in his audio.

"Another reason I let you... I wanted this... It's time you paid me Sunstreaker."

"WhaAA… Gaaahhh!!" Sunstreaker clawed at the wall as Prowl bit his neck and slid his fingers into his still exposed port.

****

Prowl could be heard screaming Sunstreaker's name in the corridor much to the surprise of a nearby Sideswipe who ducked instinctively from Prowl's yell.

"Oh frag… what has that glitch gone and done now..." He cursed as he transformed and sped from the base leaving his brother to the mercy of the SIC.


End file.
